Glass Hearts Cont From FindingForks
by Extycy
Summary: The continuation of the brilliant story by FindingForks. Same story, slight changes. More smut/lemons, a bit fluffy and stuff. Contains first part of original story. Slightly modified. :
1. The Greatest Feeling

**The Greatest Feeling**

**Alexandra's Point of View**

"**Good morning, love." A cheerful voice whispered in my ear. I could feel the hidden excitement as I rolled over to face Nick. I sat up not removing my eyes for even a second. I couldn't speak, I held myself in a moment of suspended animation absorbing this entire moment. I felt like I made any movement, or took my eyes off Nick for even a second he would disappear forever. I definitely didn't want to lose him again. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. He smiled and kissed me back. This was the closest to perfection I have ever experienced. Nick and I both snapped back to reality for a moment then I realized, at some point we were going to have to tell his parents he was alive. Not that I thought they shouldn't know I just didn't know how they were going to react. They all knew it wasn't his fault that I almost, well I guess I did, die. It wasn't Nick's fault at all. Those stupid wolves had starved him then forced him to live off human blood, when Lieva cut my shoulder everyone knew how he would react. Carlisle said he had only been gone for about three days. I still couldn't believe he was here in my room still partially alive.**

"**Did you know you smile in your sleep?" Nick said a crooked smile crossed his lips and he looked almost angelic.**

"**Only when I'm dreaming of you." I replied reflecting a meek and mere human smile. I got out of my bed and forced myself away from Nick's arms so that I could change out of my pajamas. I looked at Nick again. "What should I wear?" I asked still not moving my eyes from Nick's.**

"**What about the outfit you wore the first time you came into the shop? That day with your mother when you came to pick out the design for the six bookcases. It was that tight spaghetti strapped blouse that accented every curve and gave that little hint of cleavage. The one that showed about an inch of skin above the top of your jeans and looked great on your perfectly toned body. It was white with black lace trim and you had a pair of grey Levi's skinny jeans, the hipster design. And you had them tucked neatly into a great pair of knee-high leather boots, I think they were Armani?" He said. He looked as if he had the easiest time remembering that. But then again he was a vampire. I hunted down the outfit he had described and changed quickly. The whole time I kept thinking about how Nick has been spending way too much time with Alice.**

"**So how do you like it now?" I had gotten the outfit down to exact description including my hair style. Nick made a low whistling sound then began laughing.**

"**Can I help you take it off later?" I picked up a shoe and threw it at him. It fell to the floor. We both began laughing. I could tell Nick had gone home and changed at some point last night. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a white t-shirt. His style was simple yet I loved it so much.**

"**So are you going to go show everyone that you're still alive? Or will I have to do it for you?" I smiled. He shook his head.**

"**I already told them I am alive. They are all downstairs I told them before I came to wake you. But there is something I didn't tell you, Alexandra, you know how much I love you. I was wondering I could ask you a very, very, very important question. You don't have to say 'yes' just yet. We can wait you know until you are older then-"**

"**Just spit it out Nick, there's somewhere I want to show you before breakfast. And before I die." I complained. He smiled at my impatience then began digging around in his pocket.**

"**Wait, I have a better idea. You show me this place first I'll ask you there." Nick looked at me expectantly. I took him by the wrist and we climbed up into the attic. I heard another whistle escape Nick's lips. "You've got your own vampire archive?" He said completely astonished as he sat down among the velvet bedroom area in the back half of the attic. I sat down beside him.**

"**So what did you want to ask me?" I was interested again in the question at hand. Nick pulled out a small black box from his pocket, it was a jewellery box of sorts that they give you at the store. I continued sitting on the high bed while Nick stood up the got down on one knee. I could feel the tension rise as he slowly opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. I stared a moment in shock. I had been avoiding using my powers today but now I wished I had used them. This was -for some reason- the greatest feeling I had ever felt. I didn't want let it go.**

"**Alexandra Elizabeth Swan, I know we have only known each other for a few weeks but, I love more than anything else in this whole psychotic demented world and even if we both die again I want to rest peacefully knowing that you are mine forever. Even if you don't want to do it now at least promise me someday in the future we will make this a permanent arrangement. I know there are certain things I can't do or provide for you like a human could, but I can love more and for longer than any human can. Alex, will you marry me?" I stared for a long moment then threw my arms around Nick and kissed him.**

"**YES!" I practically yelled. My eyes filled with tears and quickly spilled over. I didn't care that it didn't make sense, I didn't care that we were moving too quickly. "I love you, Nick. Sooooo much." I whispered. He embraced me again then slid the ring onto my left hand. My whole body trembled. I cried still. I was only sixteen but I was going to be sixteen forever. And Nick would be eighteen for the rest of eternity. I should at least I could get it right the first time. Nick and held each other while I cried and we both celebrated a great future.**


	2. Starting Over

Starting Over

Nick's Point Of View

She said yes! Alexandra and I were officially engaged this morning. I know for both of us this is probably the best way for us to start over, Edward isn't going to think so. But that doesn't matter I am so tired of things standing in the way of how Alexandra ad I both feel about each other. Now that the truth is on the table nothing will stop me from loving her. And now I know she's the one, she had managed to look past the unforgivable thing I did to her and say yes. I now know I will be able to actually stand the rest of eternity, because she's with me. For the first time in almost six hundred years I was looking forward to tomorrow. But for today Alexandra and I needed to tell everyone, hopefully Alice hadn't already.

Alexandra was staring at me. I bet she was reading my thoughts. She looked scared then saw I was looking at her and she forced a smile. "What's wrong? Alexandra?" I was worried now.

"I just had a vision. Nick, you were so upset. I was scared and then I heard crying. I think I was crying. I don't really know what happened." She began crying. I had a feeling there was a part of this vision she wasn't letting me know about. I pulled her gently in my arms while I tried to reassure her that I would never do anything to hurt her. She stopped crying and smiled instead.

Alexandra's Point Of View

I couldn't stop thinking of the vision through breakfast. All I saw was that Nick was extremely upset, it was somewhere between grief and anger. I knew I was crying, begging him not to leave, and then I saw him go to the Volturi. He asked them to die and they refused, instead he joined them. I didn't know if it would come true but all the while I wore a fake smile. It wasn't right to upset him just yet. I knew he would never leave me especially not for the Volturi, but to be safe I was going to be perfect to him so that he had no reason to go. Nick and I were going to start over with the perfect marriage and the perfect family if we ever came to that.

I looked up from my plate at Nick. We were sitting alone in my kitchen, everyone else was waiting for us to deliver our news at the Cullen/Hale house. I was growing more and more nervous with each passing moment. It wasn't making it much easier with Nick sitting there just watching me eat. If my dad is in a bad mood I'm as good as dead. Nick took my hand.

"Don't worry Alex, it'll be ok. And don't you dare think about that vision, I would never, could never be mad with someone so perfect and understanding and amazing as you." He put a finger under my chin and lifted up my face. One look at him and my heart melted. There was no way I could be upset with him around. Especially since now he would always be there to make me feel this way. I would do everything to be the perfect wife.


	3. Twice The News

Twice The News

Alexandra's Point Of View

As Nick and I rolled on to the Cullen/Hale property I knew that something exciting was about to be announced besides the engagement. I didn't want to check it out ahead of time and spoil it but I knew it was about to be great. Like greater than great and it would take some form of effect on my family. As I climbed out of the car my heart almost stopped. What was everyone going to say about our engagement? If everyone thought negatively about it, the wedding would never happen. Nick and I had already agreed that we would wait at least a year to make the wedding happen so that we could make sure we both wanted this. The engagement was at least a promise. I looked at Nick who was climbing out of the driver's seat. He was smiling. "Alex, don't worry. It'll be fine even if everyone disapproves we'll wait a year or less and just randomly elope. We can go to Vegas and do it our way. And anyway there's somewhere I want to take you before we're married. I have seen were you grew up, I think I should show you were I lived." He smiled again.

"You mean that your house still exists?" I asked. He had been alive for quiet some time and I thought it would have been long gone by now.

"Yeah. It's a great place I go every summer and clean it up and keep it in good condition. Once were married we can move there. It's a mansion on a wonderful private and secluded property on the coast. You're gonna love it Alex. It will be all yours and mine. Of course, we won't be alone for that long, hopefully. I was kind of hoping, ya know…to start a family, maybe?" He asked quietly. I felt my eyes light up.

"Of course, Nick that's what I always wanted. And you're the one I wanted the to happen with. But Nick I think we should wait a bit. But it's your decision." I said indifferently. He smiled and nodded and then we went in to see everyone.

Everyone was sitting around in the living room waiting for my mom and dad to announce their news. I knew whatever they had to say was what I had been anticipating. Nick and I previously announced our engagement and everyone besides my father was happy. He still hated Nick and promised he always would. I looked back at my mom and dad, dad had wrapped his arms around my mom who was smiling brightly. "Alex, I want you to give me your honest opinion about this." My mom began. "Everyone… I am pregnant…with twins." My mom smiled through the words. I stared in shock. "Alex what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Who is the father?" I nearly yelled. This was so weird.

"Edward is Alex. Who else?" She was still smiling.

"Ewwwww…" I groaned. "Mom… he's like half your age!"

"Alex, he's your father you said you would be understanding of his age. I am twelve weeks today. And technically your father is 121 years old. But are you happy about this or not?" She said. I jumped up smiling and threw my arms around her and dad while nodding my head yes. Everyone made 'awwing' and 'oohing' sounds. I was happy about this but I would ask Adrian later if he knew any age spells. I almost couldn't believe the thought of no longer being an only child. I smiled for a long time after that. Then a thought struck: twins, that meant two of everything. Alice and I were going to have so much fun with this.


	4. Gender Type Clothing

Gender Type Clothing

Alice's Point Of View

Alex and I stood ready at the entrance of the local mall. It has been two weeks since we found out Bella and Edward are expecting again. Alexandra and I decided it wasn't too early to start shopping for her new siblings. We walked through the sliding glass doors into the sounds and sights that were a mall on a Saturday afternoon. I looked over at Alex. She had been smiling for almost two weeks straight. She was still smiling now so I smiled back. "Do you have any idea what we're supposed to buy?" She asked. I held up the list I had printed off the internet and the one Esme and Carlisle had written up. Alex sighed with relief.

"I figured it would be good to ask Carlisle and Esme because, Carlisle's a doctor so he can tell us what we need and what to avoid in order to keep both the babies and your mother in good health. And Esme because even though her baby didn't live she has a very good idea on what we need and the internet one because, well just because I guess." I stated.

"What stores do we go to then? Alice I have never done any of this before so I have no clue!" Alex complained. I pointed towards a map of the mall and we walked over to it. Fortunately it had a section clearly marked "Baby Needs". And the four baby stores they had in the mall were all right next to one another. We walked to that section of the mall.

Alexandra's Point of View

We walked into the first store and looked around. The store was very fancy and very expensive and I knew everything we needed was somewhere in this place. Then I remembered something, we didn't know if they were boys or girls or both. "Alice," I said looking at all the cute miniature clothing. "We don't know the babies' gender. What clothes are we supposed to buy?" I said confused.

"You know what, I am so tired of 'gender type clothing'. I mean seriously why do girls have to wear pink and why do boys have to wear blue? Why can't babies just wear what they want, or just run about in their little diapers." Alice picked up a blue one-piece with a dog on it and pink one with a cat on it. "Like, why do girls have to wear pink ones with cats and boys wear blue ones with dogs. This is so sexist! This probably has something to do with the crazy cat lady theory and the 'whole mans best friend thing'! This is so SEXIST!!" Alice was whispering loudly to me and shaking the clothes. Lots of people were staring.

"Alice what are you on about?" I asked.

"Gender type clothing!" She said again.

"So are we going to wait until we know the genders then?" I asked.

"No let's just get everything in various colors. Element of surprise!" She stated. I began laughing. Alice had meltdown in a designer outlet. And we probably would never shop there again. It still made me wonder what just happened, I had never known Alice to act like this especially not in a store like this. We finished shopping and left the mall for another day.

Alice's Point Of View

That was so weird. According to Alex I just had a meltdown about gender type clothing. I don't even remember it. I think I know what's going on. We have another of those stupid mind control vampires. We would have to watch what we say and do to find out for sure. This could be very dangerous. It might just have been a minor meltdown but things could get very dangerous and no one could risk it right now. Especially Alex.


	5. The Visitor

The Visitor

Alexandra's Point of View

It's been three days since the 'incident' in the mall with Alice. Everyone had been alerted now that something was going on. We still had no idea what, Carlisle and Alice said it was probably some kind of vampire that could control our minds. We were all on careful look out for any strange behaviour. Things were getting really tense and my dad was being the most careful of everyone, constantly guarding mom and not letting her even down the stairs alone. I was glad to see they were so close. He even wanted to take her on a 'date' tonight. I planned to call Adrian and ask then about the dad age thing. I knew it would be one of our few chances alone for a long time but I didn't want to have Nick in the house tonight. Carlisle told me he was being weird about the whole mind control thing and I wasn't in the mood. Tonight I was going to stay in watch a movie or go out into town and have a little alone time for now. I really needed thinking time and much needed rest. But I didn't need it as much as I wanted it. Everything was getting a little crazy with the twins on the way, the crazy mind control freak, and of course the many fights between my dad and Nick.

It had been ten minutes since my parents left for their date. It was nine thirty and dad said they would be home by eleven. I started my night of relaxation with a warm shower. When I got out it was already ten. I put on a grey tank top and pink shorts and a white robe that fell to my knees. I laid down on the couch and turned the television on. With in a matter of minutes I drifted to sleep. I don't know how long I slept but it couldn't have been too long, because my parents still weren't home. The sound that woke me was the sound of breaking glass and a loud thud. I knew I wasn't alone but I didn't know who had just broken in either. I wanted to know who it was so I dragged myself up from the couch and moved toward the sound. When I saw it I didn't need any light to know who it was, he was maybe six foot seven and had a strong muscular build, his copper skin and black hair shimmered in the moonlight. It was Jacob and he was mad. He had come in the same way he left, breaking through the back door. I heard him utter only one phrase: "Alexandra, you're gonna die."

At that moment I ran to my parents room where the phone was. I tried to figure where I had put the slip of paper with my dad's cell phone number on it. No luck, it was downstairs in the kitchen. I heard Jacobs boots thudding against the stairs and decided it was too dangerous to go get it. I knew I could call the cops but who was going to believe that a werewolf was about to rip me to shreds. I dialed the only other phone number that could be of any help, if someone was home. Luckily I heard the dial tone end and a deep voice echo a friendly 'Hello' into the phone. I recognised the voice immediately.

"Uncle Emmett?" I asked cautiously so that I didn't let Jacob hear me.

"Oh it's you. Hi Alex!" He said cheerfully.

"Listen Uncle Emmett, Jacob is the house." I said quickly.

"In your house or mine?" He asked stupidly.

"In mine", I answered "He's really mad. He keeps yelling something about getting even with Edward for killing his daughter. I think he has a gun." I began to cry. Jacob was right outside the door now but I didn't want to hang up. "I am really scared" I whispered. "Can you help me please?" At that moment the door to my parents room broke into a bunch of splintered chunks of wood scattered about the room. I was positive Emmett had heard it. I began to scream.

Jacob flew over to my side a crushed his gigantic hand across my mouth and nose. "I didn't want it to be like this Alexandra, I didn't think I would have to go this far. There are only so many things I can do to you now but there's one in particular I think I'll start with. Alexandra I am sorry I had to put you to such waste you honestly are the prettiest girl to walk this earth. It's just a pity to that I have to hurt your mother like this. She always said you were the only child she would ever have. She said she didn't want to have any distraction in your relationship. She always had some excuse to avoid sleeping with me as well. You always had something to do with my pitiful relationship. That's why I went to Leah. She gave me a daughter and a family. You took that all away. To think I used to love you. To think I was there everyday since your birth. I regret ever having married your mother! But I guess I won't have to anymore. And your father will pay." I cried harder and the phone fell from my hand. It didn't get hung up I could still hear my uncle shouting my name into the phone. Jacob was preoccupied. I began screaming again. Jacob started shouting at me to shut up.

Jacob picked me up and threw me on the bed. Jacob was still yelling when I heard Emmett say through the phone that he, Jasper, and Carlisle were coming and that he wouldn't hang up. I felt Jacob pull the robe from my shoulders and throw it on the floor next to the bed. His hand had pulled away from my mouth and was now working on holding me down. He had my pinned between his knees to the bed. He had a nine inch blade held above my chest. "Please don't do this to me." I begged through my tears. Then I realised, why wasn't I fighting back I was intimidated not helpless. I began thrashing beneath him. I finally managed to fight him off and rolled on to the floor. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and lifted me on to my feet. He clasped his other hand around my neck as well and began squeezing my neck. I felt the air being forced out of me. I kicked him between the legs and I fell coughing to the floor. I felt his rock hard fist make contact with my rib cage. I heard a cracking sound I knew something was broken. I felt the pain throughout my right side, then through my whole body as he began beating me again. My whole being was in agony, even though I was probably dying and probably alone I didn't want my parents to come back. I wanted them to stay as far away as possible. I wanted them both safe.

I felt a surge of energy. I began hitting and fighting back with all the adrenaline in my body flowing through my fists and tears. Then Jacob pulled his knife out again. He aimed at my heart and plunged the hellish weapon toward me. I ducked out of the way but felt his blade slice across my back. The icy wound turned warm with blood. "I hate your very being Jacob Black!" I screamed. I heard a thundering sound come from downstairs; It was Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. Jacob looked down as the phone's screen flashed on because Emmett had hung up.

"Who did you call?!" He yelled in my face. I spat a large glob of saliva into his face then laughed.

"The Cullens!" I laughed. Then Jacob did an unimaginable thing, he killed himself. He pulled his gun from his back pocket and shot himself in the head. I was never going to forget the sight and feeling of his six foot seven figure slumping on to me and the pain that his heavy body made me feel. And when his blood ran bright red over me. I stopped laughing and began crying again. I hated Jacob for everything he's done but watching someone losing hope and killing themselves. Then as if appearing from the hopeless smoke, Jasper and Emmett appeared. They lifted Jacob off of me. My body trembled with happiness. Carlisle looked at me.

"Alex, it's okay. We're here now, Jacob's dead. Can you tell me where it hurts so I can help you?" He asked quietly as Jasper turned the lights on and revealed the mess that was my parents room. "Alex where does it hurt?" He asked, worried. I realised I was hardly conscious and that my head rolled around as though it was disconnected from the rest of me. I was still trembling and covered in blood.

"Everywhere, mostly my back and ribs. He beat me and tried to stab me." I whispered.

"Where are my parents are they alright?" I asked, no longer concerned for myself.

"Alex they are at our house. Your mother is resting with your father. They have no idea of any of this. At least not your mom. And yes they are perfectly fine. Unfortunately we were too late to help you Alexandra. I am so sorry. We shouldn't have left you alone. Right now we need to get to the hospital. You're going to need surgery. I hope I can help there. Jasper and Emmett will take care of Jacob 'k?" He asked. I tried nodding but my head just rolled again as Carlisle lifted me and carried me to his Mercedes. He was whispering to me but I was gone. I decided to sleep.

Carlisle's Point Of View

Alexandra is my first patient who has every really made me question myself and my job. This was the second time I was thinking that she would die. I can't keep this girl alive and out of trouble for much longer. Soon there will never be any 'maybes' she will die. And I -for some unknown reason- can save everyone except my own granddaughter. I felt like I was failing my son and Bella.


	6. Forks!

Forks?!

Alexandra's Point of View

I slowly appeared conscious as the anaesthetics wore off. Carlisle was leaning over me, a worried expression on his face. "Alexandra?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am here." I said hoarsely. He smiled.

"The surgery was successful." He alerted a group of doctors and nurses who stood scribbling on clipboards at the foot of the bed. They all quietly filed out as Carlisle turned to look at me. "How do you feel Alexandra?" He asked me the worried expression returning.

"I feel like I did last time. Except that Adrian isn't here and I am fully clothed. Plus the morgue was colder. More hostile and kind of 'welcome to death'-ish." I explained. Carlisle laughed.

"Well it's good you're alive this time, you really had me scared. After an extremely extensive fourteen hour surgery, I thought you were going to die again. And I didn't want that to happen cause then I would have to tell your parents. I am relieved that you're okay." He finished.

"Where are my parents anyway?" I asked I had almost forgotten that they weren't there.

"They're on a plane to Forks", Carlisle said almost regretfully.

"Forks?!" I almost shouted as I sat up. I realised that was a mistake when my head started spinning and my side felt like I had been struck by lightening. I sat back wide eyed and wondering.

"Yeah, um Alexandra. Since you've been in the hospital we've made a few discoveries. One, is that this thing, whatever it is, well um it wants you dead. It's using anyone who could possibly have anything to do with you leading up to your previous 'death'. Or anyone who could somehow come up with a reason to kill you, and that's any reason whatsoever, and trying to get at you. That whole Alice meltdown was just a warm up to see if the control would work. It did and it used Jacob first knowing your relationship. Which brings me to number two, This thing ,we realised has access to all our powers. He's seen the thoughts your dad has read, the feelings Jasper has felt through others, and everything having to do with you and Alice. The problem with this is having access to all these things means he can control anyone. And when it's done with them it simply disposes of them, like Jacob killing himself when we showed up. And now onto number three, Nick's powers." He breathed. Nick's powers? Why had no one told me before? But judging from his expression it was not good.

"Alexandra, I know Nick didn't tell you about this until now but, it was important it was kept secret we couldn't risk trying to resurrect it because what it can do. But it can't be kept from you any longer. Alexandra, Nick has the power to give someone the one thing they want most or one goal they have dreamed of achieving. He also has the same healing powers you do to some extent. We think that it might be his brother, Baiten, who might be doing these things." That was when I finally registered the name.

"Baiten?!" I shouted. Carlisle looked at me strangely.

"Yes why?" Carlisle asked.

"He's the one who kidnapped me and tried to take me to the Volturi! He tried to make me full vamp and make me marry Aro!" I said astonished.

"Well everything has been explained then." Carlisle smiled. "We also figured out how he plans to do it again, of course he's going to weaken you with injury and illness. But we think he's going to control Jasper to make everyone mad at you then use Nick to grant them what they will need to kill you. Using those who could pose as someone who might not like you to of course make it more obvious than put himself under suspicion. That is why we made your mom and dad leave, we can't have your mom in the middle of this and your dad needed to be with her. We at first sending you out but realised that it's easier if we keep this sort of contained in Kellphree." He must have seen my expression cause then he said, "This doesn't make any sense does it?"

"No. There has to be some way I can make him leave this could be dangerous for everyone not only me. I don't want anything happening to any of you. I would rather die because at this point I almost died twice and I have died once! I should be dead anyway!" I began to rant. "Why do I have to put anyone else in danger? Haven't they suffered enough from my presence? At this point I should just go join the Volturi! Maybe then no one would get killed!" I was crying again. It was a good idea, my mom would be safe so would Nick and the rest of my family.

"Alexandra, You will not give up like that! Now in just a few hours I am allowed to release you from this hospital and you will come with us and we will protect. If we have to I will tie you to the dining room table and make Emmett stand watch over you. We promised your mother that if she went to Forks with your father to protect herself and the twins that we would not let anything happen to you. Because she told your father that if you were not there when she came back she would take her life and the twins' and nothing would stop her. We love you Alexandra, the fact that you came into this world was a miracle. I don't intend to let you leave it." He said taking me in his arms. "I won't let you go. You can't either, Promise?"

"I promise" I said crying. I promised Grandpa Carlisle, now I had to keep it.


	7. The Perfect People

**Perfect People**

**Alexandra's Point of View**

"**How are feeling?" Esme asked as I stepped through the door of the Cullen mansion.**

"**Better," I said. I had intended to make my voice sound more stable to prevent her worrying about me, instead it came out as a rough hoarse whisper barely able to be made out over the sound of Uncle Emmett making my presence. He leaned down to embrace in a bear hug but Grandpa Carlisle made a disapproving face and shook his head solemnly.**

"**Not while she's still recovering, Emmett you might hurt her. She isn't strong enough to heal herself, just let her be for a while." Carlisle warned. Instead of actually hugging me he made a hugging motion in the air around me. I couldn't fit my arms around him anyway so I did the same. "Come on Alex let's get you settled into your room. I had Alice set it up like yours at home because you'll probably be here a while she went and got you some new clothes because Jacob destroyed all of your stuff except for everything in the attic we can't go in any get any of it though until the cops go through and 'investigate'. Is there anything in particular you might need?" He asked. I didn't need to read his mind to know what he was talking about. I knew how dangerous 'that' could be in a houseful of vampires. Fortunately it had passed for this month and they are never that long that I should have to worry about it. I shook my head 'no'.**

**Emmett carried me (practically) up the stairs and lead me to my room. There I was met by Nick, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. I looked at Nick, it was obvious he was happy to see me, but yet again the look on his face gave me the impression that his body was there but his mind was somewhere else trying incredibly hard to access some sort of thought that was there in his distant mind. Rosalie approached me first. At that I was surprised, everyone had told me that my Aunt Rosalie would probably detest me. No one would tell me why so that I could avoid offence and punishment. Instead of despising me she had the same look on her face as my mom did when she found out was alive. Everyone gasped when Rosalie gently wrapped her arms around me in a loving almost welcome home embrace. I could tell everyone was wrong and that Rosalie and I would get along. Her movements were slow and gentle, I knew she had heard Grandpa Carlisle telling Emmett to be gentle Rosalie was being more than gentle though, she was being tender. Alice took her turn next it wasn't like Rosalie it was all Alice, hyper and bouncy and a little pushy but gentle all the same. Jasper hugged me next a smile on his face. These next few weeks were going to be interesting.**

**Alice and Rosalie stayed with me that night. We sat up and talked. Then we began going through the things the cops brought by from the attic that evening. They also interrogated me and then having been satisfied with all my answers they left. We had opened all the boxes and looked at lots of pictures and things of when I grew up. I was going through a box of old notebooks when I found it, it was my old journal full of the vampire stories that my mom used to tell me. I showed Alice and Rosalie. Halfway through the journal Alice and Rosalie both began laughing then both turned serious. "What's wrong?" I asked.**

"**Alexandra where did all these stories come from?" Alice asked. As Rosalie read on.**

"**My mom and Jacob used to tell them to me. Some of them I actually dreamed of oddly enough. Why?" I said.**

"**Because, Alex most of these have to do with our family. And Jacob's pack. These are all real things that happened involving us. Alexandra did you know about us?" I shook my head.**

"**They used to tell me those stories because I liked them better than fairy tales. I was a lot different from other kids. No one understood. My mom used to tell me those things to make me happy. She would sing to me as well. There was one song I really liked I have no idea where it came from but I have it on cd. She would hum it to me every night. Eventually from hearing it enough times I can play it on the piano. I always for some reason associated the song with the stories. They just seemed to fit together. Like my mom and real dad. I only have one picture of him and mom when they were younger." I motioned for the book and opened it to the back cover, inside I had tape a photo of my parents from my moms 18th birthday. Both my aunts smiled.**

"**Alexandra, the song you said you liked could you play it for us? We have a piano downstairs for your dad, he writes music. I was wondering if we could hear the song?" I nodded. As we walked down the stairs I turned to my Aunt Rosalie.**

"**Auntie Rosalie, my dad writes music and plays the piano? Does he like art like painting and stuff?" She nodded.**

"**He likes writing and playing music, painting and sculpting, baseball, and talking about your mother" She laughed. I laughed too and Alice joined me.**

"**Wow, me and my dad have so much in common." I laughed.**

"**Yeah. You're like a miniature female version of him." Aunt Alice laughed. "I am glad you're part of our family." She smiled.**

"**I am too. I always wished those stories were real. Now that they are everything feels so right." I smiled sitting down at the piano bench. I lifted the lid that was over the keys. And warmed up a bit. I quickly began to feel each silvery note as it sprung from beneath the keys. Soon the whole room was filled with quick and unmistakeable sound of the beautiful song. The notes were clear and the rhythm was easy. I had played the song hundreds of times on the piano. Each time I was focused intent on letting the world know the song and how great of a piece could truly exist. The rare beauty that existed in this song was a mystery. The composers name I didn't know. I finished the piece and looked up to see my family staring at me a strange look in their eyes.**

"**Alexandra where did you learn that song?" Esme asked misty eyed.**

"**I taught myself how to play it my mother used to hum it to me or when something was bugging her." I answered. "Do you know who wrote it? It's my favourite piece I would really like to know."**

"**Alexandra, your dad wrote that. It was for your mother. He played it for her the first time he brought her to meet us. That's his favourite too." She smiled lovingly. If she could cry tears of joy would be gushing down her face. She quietly walked over and cradled me in her arms. "Alexandra how could there be a more perfect person?"**


	8. Nick's Story

Answers

Alexandra's Point of View

"Sooo…" I said staring at Nick. We had been staring at each other from across the table for almost an hour saying nothing. "Could you tell me how you became a vampire? I really am curious." I said, he smiled brilliantly and I smiled back.

"Well, in the time period I lived in my parents were both killed by the Black Plague. Three days later my brother fell victim. My other brother went to the village and found this man, he was a traveller, who said he could cure the plagues. He told my brother that he couldn't cure everyone, that he didn't have enough 'medicine'. He saw how handsome my brother was, though, and decided he would save him. He even said he would take us in and raise us. Of course my brother said yes he would have done anything at that point to keep us alive, that was the kind of guy he was. He promised my mother before she died that he wouldn't let anything happen to us and that he would get us out of Italy before any of us got sick. Three hours after she died we were ready to leave. That was when Baiten collapsed. We brought this 'doctor' back to the house. He went into my brother's room and closed the door.

A few minutes later my brother began screaming. My other brother Vasili and I went to see what had happened and we found our brother still screaming saying something about a burning. Of course myself and Vasili instinctively lashed out at this man we had brought into our house. We didn't stand a chance he had us beaten in a matter of moments. He was inhumanly strong and quick. He took us downstairs away from our dying brother and explained about his immortality and the existence of vampires.

The medicine he had promised in the village was his venom. He had chosen my brothers and myself because of our potential and natural abilities as a family and decided we were to become part of his coven. He said that he was making my brother immortal as well. He promised us that he would change us too he said his name was Jack. Jack changed me and my other older brother two days later. At first we fed on human blood, we would take it from plague victims. Of course we always kept in good feed because of how quickly people were dying. Plenty would drop dead in the streets. After people began to suspect us, Jack took us to see the Volturi.

They accepted us all because of our powers, mine to grant anyone's desires and heal those sick and wounded, my brothers had healing powers too but, Baiten could also control thoughts, Vasili can move object with his mind as well as project a shield to protect others as well as him self. Our wacked up little family got bigger too. When we joined the Volturi four others did as well. I don't remember their names because no one told me, but anyway, we joined up with the Volturi.

We became an alliance. But it didn't last long. My brother Vasili became unhappy with the conditions and rules. He decided he wanted to go off and join up with another coven. So he left without any goodbyes. Then I realized why he left. I decided that it wasn't that great to be a Volturian. I definitely knew so from Vasili's letters. I left only about a hundred years after joining. I went off on my own. Things were pretty good but then things definitely got hard. I figured if I can't die then I should put immortality to good use. So I joined the army. I was enlisted thirteen times under twelve names. Fighting kept me entertained for about four centuries. In the last battle I fought I got 'wounded'. Carlisle was the army surgeon I was taken to.

He immediately knew that there was no injury and that I was a vampire. He explained who he was and that he had a family, his coven, that could offer me a place. I was foolish. I tried to run away from his offer. He found me in Forks a few years later and we moved here. So that's how I got to where I am today. The more interesting thing is that Carlisle had known my brother before he met me and my brother asked him to find me and take me in if he could manage. Carlisle had used the explosion to create my 'injury' so that he could try to take me in. Originally he had given my brother the same choice as me, Vasili wanted to stay with the coven he had banded together and partially created." Nick stopped to take an unnecessary breath. And make sure I was still listening.

Nick began to laugh. I was almost sitting on top of the table because I was leaning so far in to hear. The story was so amazing to me. My eyes were so wide I felt they would burst from my head. I had forgotten to blink and they felt dry. I blinked and sat back in the chair. My stomach felt heavy my body ached and throbbed and the ring on my left hand weighed three tons. It felt the story had physically beaten me down. I know realized why Nick was so quiet when we first met, he had a lot to escape in his mind. He continued the story.

"So while Vasili continued his life with his wife, Simonta, Baiten became the Volturi's prized possession. My family easily broke apart and completely forgot our promise. I keep in contact with both my brothers. But the fact that Baiten tried to sell you to Aro to make you one of Aro's collective wives-in-waiting made me very upset and-" I cut him off.

"What do you mean wives-in-waiting?" I asked genuinely shocked.

"When Aro tires of his current wife. He looks for the moments greatest woman to pick next. He obviously knew about you and your gift and I know very recently he's been running experiments on how half-vampire babies are made. He wants to know about half-vampires and vampires pro-creating. Of course most vamps are interested. I mean who honestly wouldn't be? I know Carlisle is working on it too. That's why he definitely wanted you to stay with us, so he could do his studies. Plus he loves you as his granddaughter. So things definitely work out." Nick joked. We both laughed. I didn't need to use my visions to know I had a very bright future ahead of me. Of course that was if I lived through this ordeal. So there's the slightest most highly accurately guestimated chance that I might not have any future at all.


	9. All Over Him

All Over Him

Gabriel's Point Of View

I didn't know who I was running from, or why I was running from them, I just knew to run. The man was running at me at an alarming speed. He obviously wasn't human. I kept running. As I ran I just kept thinking: "_I am so close now! Just a little further!"_ I was close to a small house. I could see lights on inside. I knew someone was there, two cars were parked outside and I could see freshly tracked dirt leading up the stairs.

The creature kept up his game. It was stupid to attempt to outrun him. I cried as my leg dropped into a hole and jarred my knee. I kept going. I arrived seconds later on the driveway on the house. I was too late, the creature made its descent upon me. I felt the pain first, then the burning.

The creature dug his teeth right beneath my jaw. I felt the blood flowing from my throat into his mouth. I uttered a small cry. He bit harder. I was almost dead when all of a sudden the front door opened. The creature quickly released me.

"Ohhh... my god. Edward!" I heard a woman scream. I couldn't feel anything anymore, my body began to tingle and burn.

"Help. Help me please." I whispered. A man soon appeared on the porch. He quietly picked me up and moved me into the house. The woman cried and shook. I couldn't open my eyes. I just listened to them as I burned and cried.

"What is your name?" The man demanded.

"Gabriel. Gabriel Newton." I managed. I heard something drop and crash. I could only hear bits of the conversations now.

"We have to... no we don't have any other option... venom is moving too quickly through his blood stream... we have to calm him down or it will hurt worse... not every human is strong enough to last even this long." I heard the man say.

"Okay, but promise me that you will take care of him and his family. Edward, Mike was a friend of ours. We have to take care of his son. We owe him this much." They knew my father. I suddenly felt someone take my hand. "It'll be alright sweetie. We'll take care of you now." The woman said. "I am Bella, this is Edward."

Carlisle's Point Of View

I almost couldn't believe this, Gabriel Newton was changing. He didn't have long if he had any time at all. I had to oversee, his awakening. They were driving him to me. They told me he would be here by morning.

Alexandra's Point Of View

I woke up this morning to a strange sound, a man screaming in pain. All of a sudden a heavy pain rippled through my body. I fell to the floor.

"Alexandra? Alex?" Aunt Rosalie asked worriedly. "Alex? What's wrong."

"Why does it hurt so bad? What is happening down there?" I begged through tears.

"A young man was found the other day, he was attacked by a vampire. They had to change him Alex. He is the son of one of your mother's high school friends." I nodded as more pain swept over me. A scream escaped my throat. Someone had me in their arms in an instant.

"Shh... my love... shh! It's almost done. It's okay. Hush your cries my dearest Alexandra, I can't see you in such pain!" Adrian comforted me. The pain ceased.

"You're lucky! You got dosed with some morphine and slept through most of it." Rosalie complained. I smiled impishly. I decided to go downstairs and meet the new vamp.

As I arrived downstairs I noticed a strange tension in the air. Everyone stood around the boy. He was young, my age, with long burgundy hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were closed and his strong muscular, perfect body all sighed heavily with each breath. Everyone waited anxiously. My grandma held one of his hands so I walked up and took the other, looking down upon his angelic features.

All of a sudden I was faced with butter colored eyes. He was staring straight up at me. His beautiful eyes were strange, even for a vampire.

"Did I die? Cause seriously I think I am looking into the eyes of an angel. Awww crap this can't be good. I haven't been to church in a while." I laughed.

"I am no angel. I am a half vampire. You're a full vampire. You drink blood and stuff." I smiled.

"And you don't?" I shook my head.

"Damn, now we can't sit together in restaurants, now all I'll have to look at is paintings of trees hanging above bathroom stalls." He smiled.

I knew this wouldn't be so bad. I liked his off sense of humor.

Carlisle's Point Of View

I am going to give this one to Alex. She handled his awakening well, I think I can trust her to take care of the rest. Especially now that she need something to ease her mind.


	10. A New Alexandra

A New Alexandra

Nick's Point Of View

I'd been thinking excrutiatingly hard on my new relationship with Alex. I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't put her through this. We had eternity to work out the bumps, but it would be painful. Edward hated me. The Volturi wanted her. And her whole family was in danger. I was at fault for all of this. I had to give her up. She would miss her freedom more than she would ever miss me. I was going to free her of all Volturi related problems. I would give them myself, in her place.

I stared at her as I told her the story of my life. It was going to be hard to walk away from such a beautifully innocent face. I just couldn't do it. But it was what I had to do. Alexandra deserved more than me. I didn't deserve anything after killing her. I would leave soon. And I began to wonder how long until she wouldn't want me anymore. I told her anyways.

"Alexandra." I said taking her hand. "I am leaving you. I am going to Volterra. I am joining the Volturi. I want to save you and your family."

"By leaving me?!" She cried. Tears began to drown her delicate face. I could only nod.

"No, you can't. You can't go Nick!" Alexandra said, torment filling her eyes.

"I have to! Don't you see? We weren't meant to be together. It is our fate to go our separate ways. You must understand." I stated. The pain in my heart was almost unbearable.

"No, no it's not. You can't leave me. Not now anyways." She argued.

"Alexandra." I calmly said her name. "this will be better for you. I must clear everything up for you. We have an eternity, I want it to be a great and amazing life for the both of us. The family, the home, the everything will come to you, my love. If not with me than with Adrian. He wants to give you those things too. He is right for you. Not me. Take him. Give him a family and a life that you both deserve. It will all be alright with him. I cannot give you anything Alexandra, nothing besides suffering."

"That's not true, Nicholas. I would give him those things if you didn't love me. But you do, and that eternity should be spent with you! Give me what I deserve, give me yourself!" She cried.

"I lied to you Alexandra." Her face went blank.

Alexandra's Point Of View

"I don't love you. I never did." He said. He was telling the truth. Somewhere in me I knew it. I cried harder. My love, my life, my everything was walking away from me. I pried the ring off my left hand.

"Fine! Take it you stupid lying bastard!" I threw it across the table and for an instant it glittered in the sun before landing in the palm of his hand.

I sat there and cried as he picked himself up from the table and left the room. I heard the front door slam and the entire house shook. I was glad that no one else was home. I didn't want them to know.

All of a sudden two large arms wrapped themselves around me. They were warm and welcoming. They held me as I cried. I already knew who's arms they were. I knew then that Nick hadn't lied and that I was going to get a great life. The man took me closer to him. He tightened his arms around me and whispered soothing words to me.

I knew, then, that this was what I wanted. I nuzzled closer to Adrian, letting his arms constrict around me until I was encased in happiness and love once again.


	11. Need

**Need **

**Alexandra's Point Of View**

**I stared down at Gabriel. Two weeks since he had come, just two weeks. I felt as though, looking at him would make the thought of Nick disappear, but something kept forcing itself into my mind with a physical ache. **

**I had painful headaches, and every so often I felt dizzy. I could hardly eat, I felt almost like drinking blood. My skin looked incredibly pale and my upper body seemed to weigh a ton. **

**One night Gabriel went out with me to dinner. He couldn't eat but I was taking him hunting after so that he didn't have to go alone. **

**I ate a lot. I was shocked, I didn't feel hungry but then al of a sudden the food came and I began stuffing myself. I ate chicken, and steak, and all sorts of deserts. "Slow down, it's not going anywhere! Jeez this depression stuff really makes you act weird. First he leaves and you act strange and can't eat then all of a sudden you pig out?" Gabriel joked. "Al, maybe you should have Carlisle hook you up with some of them depression pills, like Cymbalta or some shit."**

**I smiled at his joke but I did feel weird. When we left My stomach seemed to weigh a ton and it felt hot beneath my sweater. I decided to see Carlisle that night and ask him. After Gabriel hunted I went home with him and straight to Carlisle's office. **

**I explained what was going on and he didn't find anything strange. "You're probably just worried, or stressed out. It will pass Alex, give it time." He said. He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. **

**But I wasn't very reassured when I woke up puking my guts out the next morning. "Christ Al, you aren't looking so good. Here." Gabriel sat down beside me on the cool tile floor. He gently gathered all of my golden hair into one of his large hands. I bent over, throwing up more of last nights outrageous meal. **

**I began to sob as more of it came up from the very depth of me. "Al, don't cry. Please don't cry…just…don't!" He began to coax. "**_**Start spreadin' the news…. I'm leavin' today, I want to be a part of it, NEW YORK NEW YORK!" **_**He sang at the top of his lungs. "Come on Al. Finish the song with me!" I puked again as though that would provide an answer. "Alright, as soon as you're done here we are going to Carlisle." I nodded as best as I could and then stumbled to get up. My torso weighed heavily again and as I stood to go, My legs collapsed beneath me. Gabriel's stark white-Nikes slowly disappeared from view as my dark eyelids cased my eyes and I fainted. **

"**Well, I guess from what you're telling me we have to rule out any normal conditions." I heard Carlisle say. The table was beneath me, we were in the kitchen, I could hear the sink running and felt a cool cloth on my forehead. "Even depression." **

"**Ohp, I see green eyes!" Gabriel said. **

"**What's wrong with me?" I whispered. **

"**I don't know, yet Alex." Carlisle said anxiously. The cloth was removed and I saw Carlisle's hand reach for my forehead. "That's weird, you're very cold Alexandra."**

"**That is weird Grandpa, but my stomach…" I began to say. My stomach was heavy and felt hot again. "Grandpa my stomach…" I said dazedly. I looked down but realized his hand was already there. I couldn't feel it though. **

"**Alex… what is it? Can you feel it?" I was scared. I looked into Carlisle's mind and automatically doubted him. **

"**I can't be pregnant! I've never even been with a man! Not like that at least!" I began choking on words, and I sat up quickly. I looked down at my own abdomen. No way, it was impossible. **

"**Alexandra, were you very careful about what you thought about when you were with Nick? The night before he left he was worn down from his recently lost control of power. Did you want this when you were with Nick?" Carlisle asked. I began to sob. I placed a hand over my lower belly and felt the quick pounding of a strong heart within me. It pulsed quickly. I began to cry harder. **

"**The night he left, when he said he was leaving I kept thinking how much I wanted to have him, and get married and I wanted to have his baby!" I cried in Carlisle's arms. "Oh god, what am I going to do! I can't have a baby, I'm 16 years old and alone!"**

"**Alexandra, whatever you choose we will stand beside you." Carlisle said. "Of course I do have to warn you that the complications will be many, in the case of having a child of such a vampiric nature, if you should choose to go through with this. If not, we will terminate the pregnancy right away." I was shocked. **

"**I could never… especially not if it's Nick's. When he comes back, I want to have the family we both envisioned." I said.**

"**He's not coming back Alexandra. He took the Volturi's offer. His position is among the brothers. They treat him as one of them, and his position is permanent. I'm sorry sweetie." Carlisle said. **

"**Al, I'm here for you too, if you need anything." Gabriel said shyly from his corner of the table. I reached out and let him take my hand. **

"**Can I call him? Just to let him know?" I asked. **

"**Sure, if he answers." Carlisle said, handing me my phone. I called Nick's cell phone. **

"**Hello?" I heard the line crackle. **

"**Nick?" I asked. "It's Alexandra."**

"**Hi Alex." He said. "How've you been sweetie?" He sounded worried. "What's wrong?" He heard the sound of my voice more clearly. **

"**Nick, I'm pregnant." I said. I began to cry. **

"**Sweetie, ohimygod, sweetie!" Nick sounded worried. "When, what, how did you find out? When are you due? Is… is it mine?" He whispered the last line. **

"**Nick when you left you granted it to me, it was what I wanted. It's yours. If things go normally it should be due around May, maybe the end of April. I found out just now." I sniffled. **

"**Oh…shit. Crap, crap, crap!!!!!!" Nick cursed. "Alexandra, I don't think you're **_**just**_** pregnant. Is Carlisle sure it's not twins?" **

"**Why would it be…twins?" I wondered almost silently into the phone, but Carlisle's eyes widened and I thought they would fall out of their sockets. **

"**Because when I found out your mother was expecting twins, I wanted the same for us. I kind of wished we would have a family like that, like yours. I just wanted to be happy with you. You should have it checked out." Carlisle rushed from the room moments before and returned with an ultrasound machine. **

**Carlisle rolled it up nest to me and tugged quickly and expertly at my shirt. He rolled it up above my stomach. I was a little less shocked now. He turned it on and rubbed the gel on my belly. **

**I felt the strange wand on the machine touch my stomach. Carlisle began moving it around. Immediately a bold heartbeat pulsed. "There's one." Carlisle murmured. He moved it all the way to the other side of my stomach. Another heartbeat type sound occurred, slightly off beat from the over. **

"**Nick, it's twins." I breathed. **

"**God in heaven. Alexandra, I'm sorry, I'll wire you the cash fro an abortion." I heard the hope leave his voice.**

"**I'm not doing that Nick. These are our children, and I intend to keep them. I could never kill something, that is so precious." I said. **

"**I'll pay for a plane ticket then." I made a choking sound. **

"**For what?!" I said. **

"**Would you come stay with me? I'm living at a mansion in Italy, it's a beautiful large place, on a large property. There would be plenty of room." He pleaded. **

"**Nick, I can't…the Volturi…and the danger. Nick they'll be just babies, I can't put them in that kind of danger." I said. **

"**I'll call up Adrian, I'll provide you a body guard. Or two, your family can come too." He asked, desperately. **

"**Let me ask." I said. "Grandpa, would you mind if we went to stay with Nick? All of us or a few of us I don't care but I want to have the babies there, and I want him with me through this. Even if you tell me no, I'll get someone else to go." I said. **

"**Sure. But sweetie, I'm going to have to keep you monitored constantly." Carlisle warned. **

"**Nick, listen." I said. I held the phone near the speaker of the ultrasound machine. The pulsing echoed in the phone near my almost flat belly. **

**We all sat for a moment in silence letting Nick listen to the babies' heartbeats. Carlisle moved it again so he could hear the other one. **

"**They have…heartbeats?" He sounded relieved. "Then they'll be more like you Alexandra, thank goodness they might be slightly more normal." He actually laughed. I missed his laugh. "Listen get the first flight you can, I'll see you then! But for now I have to go." I said my goodbyes and we hung up, knowing that in just a few hours, we would be together and work it all out. **


End file.
